


Art: Branded by Love

by Bluespirit



Series: American Romance Library [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin, M/M, Pastiche, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pegasus Press proudly introduces the latest title in their best-selling 'American Romance' category with another in the phenomenally popular 'Montana Mavericks' series...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Branded by Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.  
> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you.

  



End file.
